Love Hina 2
by Xaxir
Summary: Kento Urashima has come to inherit his father's dormitory, but not everyone is to please with his presence in Hinata House. Love Hina 2 is wacky escaped of the young boy! With that old Love Hina flare, it is a great read! Rated PG for language
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or its contents. The almighty god Ken Akumatsu does. I do not own you computer, which you are reading this off of right now. All I own is the piece of lint in my pocket and some of my really bad ideas for stories such as this one! Thank you for wasting your time reading this.  
  
Love Hina 2  
  
Preface  
  
Okay. This is 25 years after the end of Love Hina. This is like a sequel to Love Hina, hence the name I chose. Kento has come to the Hinata House and, well, you learn it all. Oh yeah, the current status thing. If it says not lining in Hinata House then the person either hasn't moved in yet or lives in the teahouse. I will define it if they live in the teahouse though. I hope you people like my story. I'm putting a lot of time and thought into it. Please review it!  
  
The Girls of Love Hina 2  
  
Naru Urashima- Naru is now in her late 40's and is Kento's loving and caring mother and Keitaro's wife. She rarely drops by the family dormitory, and he sent her son there to see what the outside world is like. She is still as beautiful as ever.  
  
Chrissy Sanders – Born in America, she's 19 years old. She was on a trip here when she was 4 years old, and her parents left her. She never saw them again. Not being able to get back to America, and having trouble with foster parent's, she lived in a foster home until she was 10. After that she moved to the Hinata House, taking up a part time job as an actress. It's quite demanding and strenuous though, causing her to always be irked. She wants to get into college, but she isn't that smart. She has long brown hair. Current Status: Living in Hinata House  
  
Yuzima Yamato – She is 17 years old. She's shy and kind and doesn't understand guys. She is bisexual, but doesn't like to tell many people about that. She want's to get into Tokyo U, but she has no confidence in herself. She likes to cook and is rather good at it. She has medium red blonde hair. Current Status: Living in the Hinata House  
  
Su – She is the clone of Kaolla Su. 16 years old, she is exactly like Kaolla Su. Why? Because she is the clone of Su! Su genetically reproduced her self-16 years ago, and this is the product! She is crazy, wild, energetic, and she loves spicy food! She ahs short blonde hair. Current Status: Living in Hinata House  
  
Haruka Urashima – She's now in her 50's. She has two children. Sara and Asuka are their names. Haruka still has her steaming temper, and she is training her two daughters to take over the teahouse. She has medium brown hair. Current Status: Living in the Teahouse  
  
Asuka Urashima – Kento's second cousin, she is the only person who really takes a liking to him when he first comes to he Hinata house. She is 19 years old and Kento actually has a crush on her when he first meets her. She is kind and sensitive, and very beautiful. Extremely mature, she is one of the only people keeping the residents of Hinata House in line. She has long purple hair and a huge crush on Shinzu. Current Status: Living in the Hinata House  
  
Sara McKinley – She's 41 years old now. She is nothing like what she was when she was younger. She has become calm, and collected and quite the proper lady. Now having settled down and being married she has moved out of Japan and back to America. She has a daughter who she left here to be raised. She has short blonde hair. Current Status: Not living in Hinata House  
  
Kaede McKinley – This 16 year old girl was born in America but sent to live with her grandmother Haruka when she was 2 years old. She is like Sara was when she was young. Feisty, crazy, and rambunctious, Kento considers her to be the spawn of Satan. Current Status: Living in Hinata House  
  
Sakuroko Odee – She is 18 years old. She came here with her sister when their parents were committed to the mental institute. Looking exactly like her sister, she is the complete opposite. She loves her sister and would do the world to help her. She is wild, crazy and fun, but extremly smart. She can be kind and sensitive, but she's normally mean and cold-hearted. She has long blue and pink hair. Current Status: Living in the Hinata House  
  
Sakabishi Odee – She is 18 years old. She looks like her sister, but does everything in her power to look the complete opposite. She dislikes her sister for who she is, having always envied her all her life. Saka is a complete nerd. She isn't very smart and has a hard time comprehending things. She's a total loser and a ditz too. To separate herself from her sister she doesn't talk much, secluding herself from crowds. She wears thick glasses too. Sakabishi has long blonde hair, but she always wears it up in a bun. Current Status: Living in the Hinata House  
  
Ayaki Shinsotsu – She is 17 years old and she's a super genius. Having already graduated from Tokyo University, she moved to Hinata House because of its location. She works as a model for an agency near by the Hinata house. Though, because of all the pressure her parents put her under, she became a rebel. She took up an American type of attitude, learning English and such. She listens to Heavy Metal and other rock music. She dresses in all black, often clothes adorned in straps and chains. She has her left ear pierced 7 times and her right 5 times. She kept her face clean of piercing for her job thought. She has long black hair with red tips and silver steaks. Current Status: Not living in the Hinata House  
  
Aishana Nabana – She is 15 years old. She is Motoko's star student. Motoko's having become the leader of her Dojo, she began to take up training student to take on the family name, even if they weren't related. Ai rose to the challenge and became even more powerful Motoko's sister. Motoko sent her to the Hinata House hoping it would help her balance out her feminine side. She has long black hair. Current Status: Not living in the Hinata House  
  
Fukuma Otohime – She doesn't talk much and is a big ditz. She's like her mother, Mutsumi, and doesn't come out of her room often. She can't cook, but tries too often. She likes to write stories, and is keeping account of everything that happens in the crazy dorm, hoping to market it as a manga. Current Status: Living in Hinata House  
  
Mitsune Konno – She's now old on the outside, but she's still young on the inside. She still looks like she's 20 years old, and she still is the same old Kitsune. She works with Haruka in the Teahouse. Current Status: Living the Hinata Teahouse  
  
Ema Madea – She became paranoid after studying to many urban legends. She was arrested for trying to take down what she had believed to be a government conspiracy. She came back to the Hinata House looking extremly old and always tired. She now lives on the third floor in what she believes is a haunted annex. She never comes out of her room. She even ahs her food sent up to her through a shaft in the kitchen. Current Status: Living in Hinata House  
  
The Men of Love Hina 2  
  
Kento Urashima - He's the biggest loser you've ever met. More so than Keitaro. When he was born his father had a special archeological dig. His mother was fine with him staying there, so he lived with them for the last 17 years. On his 17th birthday his mother decided that he should be able to live with people his age, so they sent him to the Hinata House. Having only seen one girl in his entire life, his mother, he really doesn't know how to take this. His father never told him about the Hinata house, so he's going there knowing nothing. He is extremely smart and has decided to go to Tokyo U. Kento inherited his father's immortality and bad luck. Kento is into American rock music and he carries around a guitar with him. It's the only thing possession he has that means anything to him. Kento wears small wire- rimmed glasses that sit on the bridge of his nose. Having grown up in an American archeology site in Africa, he grew up learning English. His mother taught him Japanese before he came here. He has short black hair. Current Status: Not living in Hinata House  
  
Otaru Masayuki – Haitani's son, Otaru is the splitting image of Shirai. He is short, plump, wears glasses, and is not so great with the ladies. He and Shinzu instantly take to Kento, feeling like he's their younger brother, and their responsibility. He and Shinzu live in a men's dorm on the same hill as the girl's one, but spend most the day with the ladies. This 21- year-old boy has short brown hair. Current Status: Living in the Men's Dorm  
  
Shinzu Kimiaki – Shinzu is extremly handsome. He is tanned, well built, muscular, tall, you name it. But he's been cursed with idiocy. He is 2 years younger that Otaru, making him 19 years old. He lives with Otaru and has medium tapered brown hair. Current Status: Living in the Men's Dorm  
  
Alex Degauss – He is a foreign exchange student from an island near Italy, but he claims to be from all over Europe. He can speak over 200 languages, but doesn't care for studies. He lives with Otaru and Shinzu. He is 19 years old and has short blonde hair. Current Status: Living in the Men's Dorm  
  
Slash – He is a crazy guy who likes to party. He is a bully to Kento, and often attempts to make an 'accident' befall him because he lives with the girl he likes. He plays the guitar and thinks that he's much better than Kento is. He has an American rock oriented band called Shattered Hearts. He is the lead singer of them and often teases Kento for not being in a band. He wears baggy black clothes, biker vest, chains and things adorned with skulls. He drives a black chopper, which he got from Alex when Alex went to America to study abroad. He has a mohawk, but it's long enough that when he wears it down it looks like he has a normal hair cut. The underside of his hair is green and the outside is red, so if his hair is down it is red and if it is in the mohawk it is green! He has a pair of black sunglasses that were signed by 15 rock musicians. He treasures them more than his life. Current Status: Living in the Men's Dorm  
  
Love Hina 2  
  
Chapter 1 – The Beginning  
  
"One, two, three," Kento Urashima looked up the long staircase to the Hinata House. His mother had told him how to find it at the airport. It was quite a marvelous sight to see. Most of Japan had modernized, but this place had managed to stay the same all these years. It was utterly amazing to Kento. He sighed. He was only on the third step. He sighed, lifting his backpack further up on his shoulders. He looked down, stepping up the long staircase.  
  
Kento stopped, seeing the shadow of someone. The lamps that adorned the sides of the staircase had caused this. He felt a deep quell is the bottom of his stomach, rising up. He felt nervous, scared. His mother had told him lots of people would be here, but this was the first person he had seen. He wondered why someone would be outside at 2 A.M., but he decided not to think about it. Some people probably just didn't like to sleep.  
  
"Hey, Kid." The man said coldly. The voice informed him that it was a man. He had a burly voice that seemed to slice the air harshly with it's bellowing action. Kento swallowed hard, looking up at the man's legs. They were thick, long, baggy, and black. The seams were red and green and Skulls were printed on the many pockets. Kento had never seen such threads and he felt inferior, being that all he had really ever seen were the clothes his father had given him and the archeology clothes they wore in Africa. He swallowed again, moving up to looking at his shirt. It was simple, plain, black. There were some Japanese characters on the shirt. Kento read them slowly, still adjusting to the language. The Kanji was faded and cracked, having been through the washing machine to many times.  
  
Before you insult someone, try walking a mile in their shoes, because then, you are a mile away and you have their shoes was what the shirt said. He was barley able to understand it, but he chuckled a little when he finished reading it. Realizing what he had done, he tied to mask the snickering with a grunt. He tried to seem tough, but to no avail. He looked up more, coming upon the man's face. He inhaled sharply, taken aback by the look. He ha a rough face. His cheekbones sat a little to high, sticking out and making long shadows along the rest of his face. He had stubble on his chin rather then a beard. He wore dark, black sunglasses too. The reflective lens gave the man an ominous feeling. The air around his seemed stale as he began to chew tumultuously on the toothpick the lingered from his lip. He had a long green mohawk. Kento had never seen one before and wondered how it stayed up like that. The man snarled, pulling all the spit from his mouth, closing his mouth, then heaving up a giant wad of spit in front of Kento's shoes. Kento stared at it, obviously disgusted. His sight rose back to the man. The person obviously hadn't taken a liking to him. Kento realized this as the man pulled his arms back, getting ready to push Kento down all the steps he'd conquered. Kento reached up as he was pushed, trying to grab onto something. All he could reach was the man's sunglasses, ripping them off of his face. They flung into the air as Kento flew backwards. The bullies face seemed to change from a snicker to a look of awe and hatred as his glasses began to soar through the air. Kento closed his eyes. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He thought if her were to die right now, his life would flash before his eyes. But then again, he really didn't have anything to flash. His life had been boring. It was the same thing day after day. His arms lifted up, the wind cutting around him. His unbuttoned over-shirt flapped as the wind pushed against it. He hit the stair, skidding down one, the flipping and returning to the air. He heard a slight tapping sound as the man's sun glasses hit the ground. Kento opened his eyes, seeing them still unhurt on the ground. He smiled a little, glad that they hadn't broken. He was sure that he'd be up to his neck in shit if they had. He hit the ground, slamming onto the glasses and busting them to pieces. He skidded down a few more steps, then looked back up. His glasses were cracked a little, but nothing he couldn't fix. The man was crouched over his sunglasses, crying. "You bastard. These meant the world to me! How could you!" He held the pieces in his shaky hands, then crushed them in anger, looking up to where Kento should have been. "Where'd he go?" He asked his self. Kento had rolled off the stairs and into the bushes beside the stairway, hiding his self from the man. The bully stood up, running down the stairs, looking every which way for Kento. Kento sighed with relief, standing up and stepping out of the trees. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You're really lucky, you know. Not many people are clever enough to elude Slash like that." Kento nearly jumped out his skin as he felt the cold hand on his shoulder and the boyish voice behind him. He didn't move, not knowing what the person was going to do to him.  
  
"He'll be back for you. You can't get away from him easily. Especially not now that you've broken his favorite shades. Those meant more to him then his life." It was a different voice this time. More masculine, but still young and boyish. Kento swallowed, slowly turning around to see who was there. As he looked at the two boys their faces went stark white. The boy on the left was somewhat tall. He wore an orange shirt with a think yellow stripe and baggy beige cargo pants. He wore thin circular glasses and he had somewhat medium length hair. Kento judged people by their hair. He looked to the person on the right. He was short and plump and had something in between a bowl-cut and regular dropped spikes. He had bigger glasses than the other one.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kento asked, curios as to why they both looked scared. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Before he could finish the tall one had him in a headlock. He lifted up a fist and Kento felt as if he was in for a beating. He closed his eyes, hoping the man wouldn't break his glasses.  
  
Much to his surprise, the man put the fist on Ken's skull, moving it back and forth, giving him a nuggie. "You're Kento Urashima! We've met you're father! Our parent's were best friends! We know all about you! What brings you to Hinata?" Kento pulled his head out from under the man's arm. He looked at him, fixing his hair. He had never heard of them before, but decided to believe them.  
  
"I'm here t take over the girl's dormitory while I study for Tokyo U. My dad told me to." He smiled to them. They were kind, in a weird respect. Kento looked up the way to the dorm. "Speaking of which, I have to get up there." He started to walk until they started talking to him again. He looked back, listening to them.  
  
"If you need us, we'll be in the dormitory right over the hill from the Hinata House. We'll be glad to help you if you need if. Just come over and give us a knock." They both waved to him once before diving into the bushes and rummaging around for an escape, disappearing into the infinitesimal blackness that engulfed them all. Kento looked back towards the building, stepping up the stairs and walking towards the dorm. He lifted his feet slowly, closing his eyes and thinking of girls. He had seen some in magazines, but other than his mother, he had never seen one in real life. He took a private plane to Japan, and when he got off there was no one outside, therefore he hadn't even seen any people, let alone girls, when he had came here. Back in Africa, all the archeologists were male. He sighed, wondering what it would be like to share a kiss with one of the inmate. He began to blush so he shook the idea out of his head quickly. He decided to fill his brains with a new rock song that he had heard that day. His radio picked up American stations, so he was lucky to hear it. He sighed, looking at the door. The inside was hard to see, due to the glare on the glass, but he got the impression that it was a well-kept building. The furniture was arranged the way he had seen it in pictures from his mother's photo album. His father was always to enthralled in his work to discuss the Hinata House with Ken. He tried to push the glass doors aside, only to find that they were locked.  
  
After a while of trying, he slumped to the ground, pressing his face against the glass. What was he to do now? He thought of the two men he had met earlier. He looked to his right, seeing their dormitory. It was considerably smaller, and looked to be an annex of this building. He sighed, pushing his self up with his arms. He put his hands in his jean pockets. He looked at the ground as he walked, using the wall to make sure he was walking in a straight line. He looked up when he got there, knocking on the door. The door was opened not even 2 seconds after he had removed his hand. The two boys were there. "Hello, Kento!" They said cheerfully. It seemed as if they had been expecting him, but he disclosed the fact that they could be that pitiful. He nodded in recognition, still not knowing their names. They looked at him for a moment, then realized why he hadn't spoke. The short one started up, taking the initiative. "My name is Masayuki Otaru," He said, pulling a thumb to his chest and smiling. He turned sideways, putting his back to the other one.  
  
"And I'm Kimiaki Shinzu," The other one said, making the exact same gesture as the other one had. Kento looked at them as they stood there, back to back. He thought they looked idiotic, but her decided not to say anything. He would have introduced his self, but they already knew his name. Instead, he just put his hand out, waiting for them to shake it. Shinzu grabbed his hand, jerking him in and slamming the door shut. "Slash is coming, we have to hide you." He said, running him into a room. Otaru ripped off Ken's backpack and threw it into a corner, tossing a pile of dirty clothes on top of it while Shinzu knocked him on the ground and did the exact same thing. "Now don't move. We'll get you out of here in the morning." Kento didn't know what to do, so he laid there on the ground and allowed them to cover him in the rancid outfits. He tried not to breathe much, and feel asleep almost immediately.  
  
Two girls sat there, staring at Kento. He had never seen them before in his life. He didn't remember them at all. He looked around. He was back at the dig site. Was this a memory? Or was it just a dream? The two young girls were staring at him while they sat in their log. It seemed too real to be a dream. "Ken!" Said the girl on the left. She walked up to him, taking his hand and dragging him over to the other girl "Look who came with us! It's." She said a name, but he couldn't hear it. Everything began to go cloudy and that man that Shinzu and Otaru had labeled Slash appeared. He spat at Kento again, then pushed him once more. He grabbed him and began to shake him. Kento gripped at his hands, trying to push him off. He began to get dizzy. Then Slash was gone. The girls were staring at him. He didn't know what had happened. The one girl stared at him, whispering the words 'Tokyo U' over and over. Kento smiled, hearing those words.  
  
"I'm going there." He found himself saying. The girl nodded and smiled, tilting her head a little. Then Slash appeared again. It was just his face. He told Kento to wake up, but he didn't want to. He wanted to see the girls again. He wanted to go back to that memory. He sighed, giving in.  
  
Kento opened his eyes, and, much to his surprise, saw Slash staring right into his face. "Boo." He said, puffing his bad breath into Kento's face. Kento rolled over, standing up and backing into a corner. He squinted, trying to keep the sun out of his eyes. He held his arm up, looking at Slash. Slash stood up, walking over to him. He pulled back his hand getting ready to punch Kento. Kento moved on impulse, falling to the side to get away from the flying fist. He stood up, falling onto his back because Slash had Kento's shirt flap under his boot. Kento pulled his self out of the over shirt, running out of the room. Slash followed close behind. Shinzu walked out of the bathroom, looking inside, a toothbrush in his mouth and toothpaste drooling down his lip. Kento grabbed him, shouting 'sorry' and throwing him into Slash. As the mohawk-bearing man was knocked down, Kento jumped over him, grabbing his backpack and escaping the same way he had entered. He ran out, waving to Otaru as he ran next door. He turned sharply, skidding and almost falling as he entered the building. He dropped his backpack off right behind the door. He stopped, catching his breath and looking back. His eyes went wide as Slash rounded the corner, grabbing the glass and flying inside. Kento stood up, running fast. He went through a few rooms, of which consisted of the dining room, a meeting room, and what seemed to be a formal room. He ran through a bathroom, seeing he was in a bathroom. He stripped down quickly, not wanting to get wet as he hid from slash. He grabbed a towel and draped it over a rock, diving into the springs. When he came up, he looked around in awe. He'd never been in one of these before. He'd heard stories about hot springs, but he never imagined them to be this glorious. He inhaled, sealing his lips and going under the steaming hot water, swimming around. He can up, splashing water, and much to his surprise, appearing right in front of a girl. She looked at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what was happening. She pushed a wet clump of her black, silver, and red hair out of her face. Kento looked at her, then let his eyes trail down to her breast. He stared at her nipples for a second, until he was snapped back to reality.  
  
"You Bastard! If you touch Ayaki I'll kill you!" Slash shouted as he ran towards Kento. The girl jumped out, covering her breast and screaming.  
  
"You pervert! Get out! Slash? What are you doing here! I hate you! Get out!!!" Kento was already long gone. He had snatched the towel and began to run away. Kento rounded a corner, water flinging off of his body. He slid over the recently waxed floor and right onto a girl. He knocked her down and his glasses fell off. He opened his eyes, barely able to see her. He felt something warm and squishy in his hand. He pressed his against it, pushing his self up. He grabbed his glasses, kneading the breast in his hand. He put his glasses on and looked to see what he was holding. His face went blank. The girl looked at him with a face of disgust and surprise. Slash and the now dressed Ayaki came after her, slipping on the wax. "Watch out for the pervert, Chrissy!" Shouted the girl Ken had seen in the hot spring. Kento was off once again, now with another girl after him. He panted, blasting up the stairs. He stood ran into a nearby room. He slid the door shut, panting hard. He sighed, turning around. He went white. How many girls did he have to run into? He knew it was a girl's dorm, but this was just insane. In front of him were two nude girls, both of them getting dressed. They were both staring at him. He gulped, wondering why they were in the same room, but he decided not to think about it. They started to scream. Why did every girl have to scream? Kento ran trough an open door into another part of the room. He slid it shut, exiting back into the hallway. He stood there breathless, watching as Slash and Ayaki ran into the first room after him. Unfortunately, Chrissy spotted him.  
  
"There he is! There's the pervert!" She shouted, and in a matter of seconds he was on the run again. He looked back momentarily. The four girls and Slash were after him. He kept on running, accidentally knocking a girl over who was carrying clothes. He looked at his hand, realizing he was hold one of the panties she'd dropped. He looked back to the girl he'd knocked over. She had red and blonde hair. He looked back forward as she got up and started chasing after him. He ran up another flight of stairs, narrowly missing an encounter with another girl with long blonde hair, and accidentally flashing her along the way. He ran down the hallway, passing many windows along the way.  
  
"Psst." Came the words from the window. Ken looked over, seeing that Shin was in the window. He ran to the next window, jumping out and landing on the ledge right underneath. He ran back to the window where Shin was, seeing he was with a girl. He panted hard, but Shin cupped his mouth as everyone gathered at the window, staring out.  
  
"Damnit. That kid's got guts." Slash said, staring out of the window at the ground and spitting.  
  
"He's such a pervert!" Some of the girls said. Ayaki slapped Slash as he spit out of the window and made a remark about how disgusting he was. They all moved back into the house. Shinzu moved his hand from Kento's mouth slowly, looking inside the window.  
  
"Thanks," Kento said quietly. Shinzu nodded. Kento looked at the girl. She was beautiful. She has milky white skin. Her skin looked soft and her smile was welcoming. He felt an instant attraction to her. Her long purple hair perfectly contrasted her face and her deep green eyes.  
  
"This is Asuka." Said Shinzu, pointing to the girl. Kento muttered her name under his breath. "Asuka, this young man is."  
  
"Kento." She said, cutting him off. "I met him when I was a little girl. I went to see him in Africa." Kento blushed, thinking of the dream from the night before. Which girl was she? It was hard to tell when they were all so young. Kento smiled, nodding subconsciously. He couldn't stop staring at her. Everything about her was perfect. He looked at her clothes. She was wearing a low cut shirt, held up by super thin straps. She had large breast, but he didn't want to get slapped so he stopped staring. She was wearing extremly low cut shorts. Kento couldn't believe it. He had seen more beautiful girls in this last 10 minutes than he had in his entire life. He smirked, drooling a little, which was replied to by a fist to the skull by Shinzu. Kento get up, rubbing his head. He had deserved it though.  
  
"Hey, Shinzu, what are you doing up there?" It was Otaru's voice. Kento looked down to see the short plump boy running towards them. Shinzu was making insane gestures indicating he wanted him to shut up and leave them alone, but Otaru looked at them, not understanding what he was trying to tell him. "Oh, hey Slash! I didn't know you were here!" Kento's face went blank. He slowly turned around, only to see Slash and the girls in the window. Slash grabbed his neck, picking him up and pulling him inside the window. Kento pulled on his hand, trying to stop the strangling. He flailed his legs and felt his foot connect with something. He looked down to see his self kicking Slash in the crotch. The man let go of Kento, dropping to the ground and holding his self. Kento backed up, tripping over the edge of the window and falling backwards. He hit the ledge then flipped over. Shinzu grabbed his shirt, but Ken slipped right out of it, falling to the ground. He hit the ground with a loud thud and everything went black.  
  
Kento awoke to see a roof over his head. He shook his head a little, wondering how he had gotten inside. He looked around to see that Shinzu and Otaru were there. So were Slash and some other guy. All the girls were sitting around the room. "Where am I," Kento asked slowly, shaking his head and holding his eyes. He inhaled. The air felt cold in his throat. Looking up, he saw a hole in the roof and wondered what was on the other side.  
  
"So you're finally awake?" Asked Slash. "Now I'm gonna kill ya. I still can't believe that you broke my favorite glasses." Asuka hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Don't listen to him. He admires you for that fall that you took. Are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kento blushed a little, looking at her hand. Shinzu stared in some-what a jealous manner as she sat next to him. Slash's mouth moved but no words came out. He seemed to be angry, but there was air of jesting around him. Ayaki walked over to him, sitting next to him, putting a finger on his lips and tracing down to his chin, then tapping it.  
  
"I must admit, that was a pretty brave thing you did, jumping out of the window like that." She smiled and winked at him. Slash stared, his mouth gaping.  
  
"Ayaki. But I thought. You." He fumbled over the words, finding it hard to talk. She stared at Slash in a 'We have nothing' kind of look. Slash closed his mouth and shut up, sitting down in a chair in the corner. Ayaki looked back to Kento, putting a hand on his cheek. He blushed and she giggled  
  
"Well. Since no one's talking, I'll tell you." She looked around at everyone. They all nodded to her, indicating she should tell him. "Since you're in such bad condition, we've decided to let you stay in the Hinata House before we make you leave." They had all agreed. Since Kento had been hurt in the fall, it'd only be fair to let him stay for a few days. But they all wanted him gone because of everything he had done. Well, everyone except Asuka, who was looking at him with a long face. He looked around at them, sighing. They were all staring at him. He looked at Asuka, then back to Ayaki.  
  
"Umm... there's two things. One, I'm perfectly fine." Kento smiled and sat up, turning and lifting his arms, stretching. He smiled and every one stared at him in awe. How would he have fallen from the third story window of the Hinata house and still be perfectly fine? He really should have been dead! It was at least 30 feet! Everyone began to realize that he didn't even have a scratch on him. 'How the' came from some people's mouth. They chattered to each other and stared at him, almost scared. "Secondly," He continued. "I'm not leaving in a few days." All the girls looked at him bemused and angry. They knew he couldn't mandate whether or not he was going to stay in their dorm. Ayaki glared at him curiously, but sternly. "See, I've come here to take over the Hinata Inn. I'm the new landlord."  
  
Well! That's the end of the first chapter of Love Hina 2! I hope you enjoyed reading the escapades of Kento Urashima! I hope you'll stay tuned for the future chapters of Love Hina 2!  
  
Next time in Love Hina 2!  
  
Kento has told the girl's that he is the new landlord and not everyone is too happy about this. Some of the girls plot to get rid of him, and other's plan to get in with him. Questions fill Kento's mind. Who was the other girl in that memory? What's in that hole in the roof of his room? Why did Asuka come see him when he was little? But that's not all! A new resident is here and there's havoc everywhere that she goes! Can Kento escape this sword-toting monster? Or will she kill him on the spot? And what's this thing with Slash and Ayaki? And there's more! Haruka has come to the Hinata House and she has something to tell Kento, and the rest of the resident's. You'll have to read the next chapter to find these answers and more!  
  
So, come back for the next exiting installment of Love Hina 2! Coming soon! 


	2. Moving In

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or its contents. The almighty god Ken Akumatsu does. I do not own you computer, which you are reading this off of right now. All I own is the piece of lint in my pocket and some of my really bad ideas for stories such as this one! Thank you for wasting your time reading this.  
  
Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the second installment of Love Hina 2! If you're reading this then you are probably already familiar with the characters (If you can remember them all)) and you probably liked the first chapter. I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to write these chapters, but I'm a very busy person. The only reason these first few will come out so fast is because it's all one chapter and I'm just ripping it to pieces. I hope that you enjoy this story. I know I'm having a good time writing it. Please, if you do like it, or dislike it, then please review! One last note. In chapter one I put that Ayaki was not living in the Hinata House yet and she is. Sorry. On with the story.  
  
Love Hina 2  
  
Chapter 2 – Moving In  
  
"See, I've come here to take over the Hinata Inn. I'm the new landlord." Kento said slowly. He looked around slowly at all the people that inhabited the room Everyone's mouth was gaping. Certainly, no one had expected that to happen. Asuka cracked a smile and Ayaki pulled her hand back, whipping it across his face. He fell to the bed staring at her holding his cheek. She stared down at him, sneering. She got up, walking part way through the room, the looking back over her shoulder at him.  
  
"I can't believe you made me put my defense down all for a phony act! I hate you!" She turned around, walking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind her. She could be heard storming down the hallway. Slash chased after her, running into the door as she closed it. Kento looked up at everyone. The rest of the people were either gaping at him or following Slash out. Asuka stared at him for a moment, then jumped onto him, giving him a hug. Kento blushed, not really knowing what to do.  
  
"Well. It looks like you two have met each other." Both Kento and Asuka looked over to Haruka. She was leaning against the doorway; her arms folded like she always had them. Her apron was ruffled over her arm. Her cigarette laid limply in her mouth. The toxic smoke from her cancer stick filled the air around her. The color of the smoke perfectly matched the now visible gray streak in her hair. She smirked, looking at Kento. "You're just a splitting image of my nephew, aren't you?" She looked down at Asuka. "This boy is you're second cousin, Kento. He inherited this building from his father, Keitaro Urashima." She sighed, looking at her. "When you're done here, dinner is ready in the kitchen." She turned around on her heel, walking out of the place. Asuka looked to Kento for a moment, then backed off of him. She stared at him curiously for a moment, then followed her mother out of the room.  
  
Kento walked into the kitchen looking around at the amazing display of food on the table. He's mouth opened, gaping at all the food. Drool began to gather at the corner of his mouth, slowly pouring over. It was amazing. There were tons of different foods. From the rice to the meats to the vegetables to the pasta, it all looked so delicious. Kento moved towards it slowly, staring in awe. As he pulled out a seat Ayaki pushed him over. Kento fell backwards onto the ground. He looked up at her. "What was that for?" He asked naively. She didn't even give him the respect to look at him. She picked up a cup of ramen noodles, dropping them in front of him and pointing to a table far away. Kento sighed, standing up slowly and walking to the table. He pulled out the fold-up chair and plummeted into it. He sighed, looking at the cup. He got up walking over to the counter to get a cup of hot water. He picked up the kettle walking back to his table. Chrissy's foot caught the front of his shin. Kento wobbled back and forth for a moment. He fell forwards, the kettle going up in the air. It flipped upside down, pouring the scolding hot substance onto his head. Kento jumped up in pain as it burned him, causing him to hit the pot and fall back down. He sighed, ready to give up. He laid there for a moment, before finally deciding to get up. As he pushed his self up, the girls got up, walking out, stepping on his back and crushing him back into the ground as they left. He looked to the table. All the girls had left, even Asuka. Kento Got up, a few tears rolling down his cheek. He sat there, staring at the pot as it heated up the water. He picked it up when the whistling noise began, the steam arising. He walked over to the ramen noodles, pouring the water into the cup. He mixed his noodles, picking up the cup and taking a bite. He spit it out, dropping the cup. Not only did it burn his tongue, it tasted disgusting. He looked at the food on the ground. He didn't have anything to eat. He sighed, sweeping it up into the dustpan and throwing it way. Went to walk into the cooking park of the kitchen, but the door was locked. He cried. He was hungry. Not having anything to eat. He sighed, drying up his tears and walking out of the dining room. Ayaki was there. He looked at her for a moment, not knowing what she wanted. She pointed back to the kitchen to the gigantic pile of dishes that were in the sink. Kento walked over to them, looking at the tower. Ken sighed, grabbing the top dish and slowly beginning to scrub the food off of them. He grabbed the scouring pad, trying to rub the burnt crap off of them, wondering how the dished had gotten so dirty. Kento fell to his knees as he got to the last dish. He was deadly tired. Yesterday he hadn't slept a wink. He could of only slept for an hour or two last night, given the way he was sleeping, and the fact that he woke up near 6 am. He sighed. At least it was still early enough t get his self some good sleep. He watch began to beep. He looked at it to see what time it was. He began to cry as he saw that it was 2 AM. Had he been doing dishes that long? He sighed, getting up and washing the last dish. He put it in the pile, looking back to the sink. He grabbed the spray hose, using it to clean out the sink. He stopped, seeing a note in the sink written in Alphabet soup letters. He began to read them slowly. It was hard to read them because they had become so jumbled up. Meet me at the Wa o w –Asuka. Damnit. He had blasted away to many of the letters and he wasn't sure it the last letter was an m or a w. He sighted. What had those letters in the order? He began to walk back to his room, his hand on his chin. He looked down at the ground, thinking hard about what the place might possibly be. It was only a few letters. He looked into the living room as he passed it. Ayaki had fallen asleep on the couch and left the TV on. Kento sighed, walking over to her. He picked up the remote, aiming it at the TV. Come on down to the watchtower the hottest. The television was cut off there. The watchtower! That was it! It had the right amount of letters! They were all in the right order! He could see the letters before they were all destroyed in his mind. He knew that was what it had to be! He ran towards the stairs, then stopped, looking back to Ayaki. He couldn't just leave her here. He slowly walked back to her, not trying not to disrupt he sleep. He put one arm under her shoulder blade, slowly worming his way all the way to the other side. Kento began to lift her up slowly.  
  
"DAMN YOU, Kento. Get me more pudding." She shouted it loud in his ears and then slowly slurred off. She lifted her arm up, flinging it at him. Kento thought she had been awake this whole time and now she was going to kill him for it. He shut his eyes tight, preparing for his imminent doom. He felt her hand fall lightly onto his shoulder. She was still asleep. He opened his eyes, sighing with relief. He put his other arm under her, picking her up and cradling her close to his chest. Where was her room? He remembered seeing her name on the door on the third story. She lived so far up. He sighed, begging to walk up the steps, still cradling her next to him. He walked slowly, thinking about where there might be a watchtower in the Hinata house. He looked out the windows as he finished going up the last flight of stairs. He walked into the room he remembered being hers. He paid no attention to the sign that said Asuka Urashima. He walked over to the empty futon, laying her down in it, and pulling the covers up to her neck. She opened her eyes, looking at him for a second, the mouthed the words 'Thank you' before droning beck into sleep. Kento stood up, having a sudden memory flash. When he had first entered he had seen a point on the left-hand side of the Hinata House. Could that be the watchtower Asuka had been talking about? It was worth a shot. Kento walked out, venturing down the hallway. He saw another small staircase leading up to a door. He climbed it slowly. There was a light shining out of the bottom of the doorway, illuminating the dust particles in the air. Kento placed his palm flat on the door, sliding it open. In the corner was a girl. Her knees were pulled up close and her hands were wrapped around them. She rocked back and forth, staring at a spot on the ground. Kento walked over to her slowly, extending a hand as he moved. She didn't flinch, no matter how close she was. His hand touched her forehead and she didn't move.  
  
"Ma'am. Are you okay?" Kento asked. He stood there for a moment then decided to ask Haruka about her the next day. He slowly removed his finger from her forehead, and that was when she snapped on him. Quickly, she grabbed his wrist, pulling him down on the ground, then staring into his eyes.  
  
"Keitaro. Go. They're coming for you. They're coming to take you away! Go now! Run quickly!" She pushed him and he stood up running out of the room and slamming the door shut behind his self. He could hear her cackling insanely inside the room. Kento sighed, walking out of the room. She had thought he was his father. Kento looked back. He didn't know of any other watchtowers in the Hinata House. Kento walked down the stairs again, looking around. He realized he didn't have anywhere to sleep. He sighed, pushing his self up against the wall of the kitchen and nodding off.  
  
"Kento! Come on! Well have fun!" Said the little girl. He knew that she was Asuka. Well, he was almost certain she was. Who was the other girl? She didn't look like any of the other girls in the house. She was skinny, and looked like she couldn't walk. Asuka had pushed her in the carriage. Kento followed her, not knowing if that was the way the memory went, if that was the way that he had wanted it to go. He ran up next to her, looking in the carriage. Asuka looked at him. "That's baby." She was cut off. It was like the night before, except that it wasn't Slash this time, It was Ayaki. She looked at him in a cold, stern, chiseled face, and then slapped him again. Kento felt his self fall to the ground, looking back up he saw Asuka holding out a hand. She looked older now then she had before. She was still young, but not as young as previously before. She was on a higher ledge then he was, extending her arm. Why? He looked around for the younger girl wanting to know who she was. He looked down and then instantly jumped up, clinging to Asuka's arm. He was over some white water rapids that led straight to a waterfall. He pulled on the edge, heaving his self up. Asuka stared at him, obviously wondering why he hadn't grabbed her hand earlier. He stood up, looking around. "Are you looking for baby." She was cut off right before saying the name again. It was that brown-haired girl that he had run into the day before. Chrissy he believed her name was. She stared at him, then turned around and walked away. For some reason, he chased after her. He couldn't catch up. She kept walking further and further. He reached out to grab her, then tripped. As he hit the ground, a loud scream pervaded his dream, and everything went black.  
  
Kento violently jerked as he hit the ground in his dream. He looked around to see where he was. He was still in the in the kitchen, on the floor. He must have slumped down while he was asleep. He looked at his watch. No good. He had only gotten 3 hours of sleep. It was 7 AM now. He sighed, massaging his neck. That shrill scream resonated in the Hinata House once more. It was the one from his dream. He ran up the stairs, following the cry for help. He ran faster then he knew he could, finally stopping at the room he'd put Ayaki in the night before. He sighed, seeing that the door tag said this was Asuka's room. He palmed his forehead before running in to see what all the ruckus was about, though he already knew. Inside, Ayaki was on the futon, holding her blanket tightly in both hands. Asuka had her top off. Obviously, she had found Ayaki while she was changing out of her clothes. Asuka glared at him for a moment before throwing a giant chuck of metal from her desk at him. It hit him square across the forehead. Blood reigned over him, flying everywhere as he fell backwards. More girls had assimilated behind him for the same reason he had come up there. He fell backwards, knocking tow of them down with his flailing arms. He laid there for two seconds. In both of his hands he felt something warm, moving his fingers around a little he realized that they were squishy too. He looked over from side to side and noticed he was touching both Chrissy's and Yuzima's breast. All the blood drained from his face. They shouted the word 'pervert' in unison before Chrissy kicked Kento off of them. He was knocked to his feet, upon which he stumbled and fell forwards. When he fell he pushed Asuka over. When he finally looked up he noticed both of his hands were holding her bare breast. She stared at him for a second, then screamed, instantly getting up and punching him into orbit.  
  
Kento sat in his room, staring up at that hole in the roof. He wanted to know what was on the other side of it. He stood up, deciding to find out. He looked around for a ladder, finally spotting one. He grabbed it and set it up under the hole. He put his hands inside the hole grabbing some of the rotten wood. He was going to push his self up and use his head to knock off the sheet of wood over the hole. He did it all in one quick motion and hit his head. Whatever was on that wood was extremly heavy, Kento discovered. He fell back down. His back hit the top step of the ladder and he fell forward onto the ground. He laid there for a moment, wondering why he couldn't feel anything. The ladder slammed onto his back. He felt that, that was for sure. After a few moments, and pushed the ladder off his self, getting up. The door to his room slid open. He looked out, wondering who was there. It was Yuzima. She walked over to him, grabbing his hand. "Landlord, I need something very special from you." He looked at her as he was pulled along. What did she need? They were in the washroom. He looked around and it struck him. This was where Asuka wanted to see him at! He sighed, looking at the redhead as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off.  
  
"Umm, are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked nervously, watching her hands move nimbly down the button line.  
  
"Of course you should!" She said, giggling. You? It came as a strike to him that she said you. He didn't think that it was a one sided thing. She backed off, looking him over, then smiling. "You look every good in your hot spring cleaning uniform!" She stepped out into the spring's area, making a gesture for him to follow her. He did slowly and looked up. Ayaki and Asuka were taking a bath. They both looked at him for a moment before punching him sky high.  
  
Kento began the cleaning, running back and forth, and pushing the soaped up broom across the floor. He frantically moved, making sure he cleaned up everything. Ayaki and Chrissy were watching from the benches on the side. "You missed a spot." Said Ayaki, throwing a piece of trash onto the ground. Kento glared at her for a moment. She smirked evilly and he went to clean it up. After that he had to scrub the sides of the spring. Leaning over the sides, he reached in and began to scrub the edges. He moved around the spring. He came upon a young looking girl that he hadn't seen before. She was sitting on the edge of the spring.  
  
"They're making you work just like Naru made Keitaro." She giggled a little in her jaded ways. Kento stared at her for a moment and she got what he was thinking. "Of course I know your father. Didn't he every tell you about good old Kitsune?" He shook his head, indicating a no. She glared at him for a moment, then sighed. "You best finish your work." She stood up and walked out of the area, leaving the washroom door opened. Keitaro stared out for a moment. His gaze was broken by a young, Indian looking girl that came bounding towards him. Her blonde hair bounced in unison with her schoolgirl outfit.  
  
"Keitaroo!" She shouted, jumping into the air and landing on his back. She knocked him into the water as she landed. Before he fell in, she jumped off and landed on the edge of the spring, avoiding the splash. He came up, totally soaked. He glared at her for a moment.  
  
"Keitaro is my father." He said in a cold voice with much obvious resentment. His father had never been around when he was a little boy. Always out with his mother or at work. He didn't like his father much at all. The girl looked at him. She crouched down, placing her hands on the ground in between her legs. She smiled.  
  
"Well I am not Su. Su is Su though, therefore I am Su! So if you are not Keitaro, and Keitaro is Keitaro, you are Keitaro!" She smiled as he tried to work out the confusing statement in his head. He gave up and decided to just let her call him Keitaro. He guessed he did look like his father. Kento sighed and got out of the water, finishing up his cleaning. "Kei- Chan! I have something to show you! Follow me!" She shouted, leaping out of the Hot Springs. Kento follower her, changing back into his normal clothes. He walked out, barely seeing her leaping away. He sighed, running after her. He rounded the corner and only saw a glimpse of her. He continued doing this all around the Hinata House. Finally he entered a room and she was gone. He looked around. Old samurai weapons and outfits adorned the room. There was no futon, so obviously no one lived here anymore. He wondered why all the stuff still remained. He sighed, deciding to look for that girl instead. He spotted a closet and opened it up. There was a hole in the wall. He crawled into it, falling through. He looked around when he hit the ground. There were trees everywhere. Slowly, he got up to his feet. He walked around, spotting her blonde hair. She was sitting at a desk, working with all sorts of electronics. She looked back to him by bending backwards. He put her hands on the ground, doing a handstand, then gripping her legs around his neck. He wanted to crumble under her, but remained standing she flipped up, pressing a little red button in the process. An egg popped out of a little container. He picked it up, examining it for a moment. She picked it up and held it, then dropped it. He caught it in his hand. "That's Tama-Chan 2" She said bluntly. She hopped off his back, landing in front of him. She stared at him for a second, then perked up. She looked around then bounded off. Kento exited the way he came.  
  
Kento sat in his room, staring at the egg. He had put it on a pillow and placed the pillow under a lamp. He watched it, almost expecting it to break open any second now. He sighed, flopping back onto the ground. There was that damn hole again. He yearned to know what was on the other side of the whole with all of his soul, all of his essence, with all of his being. He sighed, not knowing how to get into there. Maybe if he made the pile higher so he didn't have to pull his self up through the hole. He shook his head. He'd figure it out later. He looked over to the door. Two shadows were outside of it. They halted, sliding the door open. One was a tall woman. She had long flowing black hair. She stood there in solitude, her eyes closed. The other girl looked just like a miniature version of her. They walked in, sitting at the table. The taller, older looking one opened her eyes. She shook a little in her kendo outfit. Kento sat up, moving to the table. He sat on his knees, resting his ass on his feet. She spoke quietly, not moving her fixated gaze. "This is Aishana Nabana. She is a student of mine at my Dojo. She will be staying at the Hinata House in my old room. She is to train here, study for Tokyo U here, and get more in touch with her feminine side here. If she give you any trouble you will discipline her properly. But, If you harm her in any way I will kill you myself. I trust your father raised you well." She stood up, leaving Ai at the table. Ai's eyes remained closed. Kento could hear Kitsune shout the name 'Motoko' outside of his room. Kento stood up, looking around for a moment.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll show you to your room." She stood up, calmly and gently. Kento walked towards her, accidentally tripping and falling, knocking her over. His hand landed in between her legs, gripping her tightly. She stared at him for a moment. He stood up, backing away.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted at him furiously. She whipped her sword out of its sheath. Kento's first instinct was to run, so he did. She swung her sword with quite a great maii between them. Her tachikaze cut right through the wall. He jumped up as she did this. He ran out, through the door, turning a right and running down the hallway. He swung by Motoko and Kitsune in the living room. Ana came blasting after him, throwing her tachikaze in every direction. "Come back here, Ochiudo!" She shouted at him. He wondered why she had called him an Ochiudo, but decided his life was more important than thinking about why she'd given him such a quaint little nickname. Kento ran up the stairs passing Ayaki. She tripped him and he hit the ground hard. As he got up, he looked back. Ayaki was gone and Ai was standing there. She swung her sword down. "JINPU RYU MIZUCHI!" She shouted. Kento knew that her shouting the words 'deadly sword technique' couldn't be good. The tachikaze flew at him with a super speed, knocking Kento out of the window. He landed in front of Motoko who was getting into the taxicab. She looked at him one last time and mouthed the words 'good luck' to him. He sighed, lying there on the ground in immense pain.  
  
Kento knocked on Asuka's door quietly, waiting for her to respond. The door slid opened and she was standing there. She glared at him for a moment. "I can't believe you didn't come meet me in the washroom last night." He tried to get some words in, but she slammed the door in his face. Perfect. The only girl that had been kind to him since he came here now hated him. He sighed. He left the Hinata House and walked over to the Men's Dorm. He stood at the door, getting ready to knock. As he lowered his fist to the door it opened before he could even knock. Shinzu was standing there. He pulled him into the house immediately, slamming the door shut. He looked at him sternly.  
  
"What did you do to Asuka last night? She's been angry all day! She wouldn't even stop to talk to me!" He stood there with his hands on Kento's shoulders.  
  
"I don't know! She left me a note that told her to meet her somewhere, but I couldn't read where she wanted me to meet her. So I went to where I thought she told me to go, but she really wanted to meet me somewhere else. So I never saw here and now she's all pissed at me!" He sighed, looking down. He looked back up at Shinzu, wondering why he cared so much. "Why does it matter to you anyway?" Shin looked down at the ground, swallowing hard.  
  
"I. I have a crush on Asuka." He sighed and looked back up at him. "And it really sucks that she's angry at me." He shook his head a little and looked back up to Ken. "So why did you come here anyways?" Kento blinked for a moment, then remembered why he had come here. He looked down at the bulge in his pants. He reached into his pants and pulled on the bulge, taking the egg out of his pants. He held it up in front of Shin's face. He stared at it for a moment, then grabbed it. "Otaru will know what this is." He snatched the egg and took it with him to see Otaru. Kento followed him.  
  
"Hey, Otaru! Come see what we got!" Shouted Shinzu as he entered the room. Shinzu came out of the bathroom in his clothes. A toothbrush hung from the corner of his mouth. Steam poured out after him. Obviously, he had just come out of the shower. He walked over to Shin. He held up the egg and Otaru's face went blank. The toothbrush dropped tot he ground as he snatched the egg, running over to a book. He gently laid the egg on the table and whipped the book open. He flipped through the pages, looking for the picture of the big green egg. "Wait stop, there it is," Shin shouted as Otaru passed the page.  
  
"I knew it was in here," He said, looking at the picture. "It says here that this is the egg of a Hot Spring Turtle. They're extremly rare. The younger of the species can do amazing feats such as write, sing, and fly." He looked at the egg quirkily. He wondered how they could write if they had fins, but he decided not to say anything.  
  
"That still doesn't tell me how to hatch their eggs," He said. That was what he wanted to know. He had left the egg there for a whole night and it hadn't hatched. He figured it would have hatched by now, but he really didn't know.  
  
"It says that you have to take it into the water of a hot spring and they will hatch." Kento nodded with a 'thank you' and snatched the egg up. He ran back to the Hinata House, blasting into the Hot Springs. Inside were Asuka, Chrissy, Yuzima, and Su, Kaede, Sakuroko, Sakabishi, and Aishana. He tried to stop, but tripped, dropping the egg into the water. He came up from the water and saw all the girls around him. He was screwed. He didn't pay attention to that though. He looked around for the egg, only to be replied to by a super powered punch from the American girl, Chrissy. When he came back down he was nearly ripped to shreds by Ai's tachikaze. He hit the ground, getting up slowly. That was when Yuzima kicked him over the wall. He looked back to the Hinata House. He ran back inside, entering the Hot Springs. All of the girls were settling down, except of Ai who blasted him out again. He ran back for a third time and was blasted out once more. From there, he decided to sit outside the wash room. Once all the girls had left he ran inside. There it was, the empty shell of the egg. The turtle had escaped from the springs. He walked over to it, trying to see what way it had gone. He fell to his knees.  
  
"Damnit," He said. He wanted to cry, seeing that he had lost his pet. He hadn't known it for very long, but he already felt attached to it. He sighed, feeling something cold and wet on his head. He reached up, trying to grab it, but it moved. He looked up, and there it was, the floating green turtle. It took a while for it to register that that was his pet turtle flying around his head. He laughed a little and smiled. He finally had a friend in the Hinata House. He went to grab Tama, but he flew away. "Tama-Chan! Come back!" Kento shouted, trying to grab it but falling into the springs. He swam and ran over to the other edge, getting out, soaking wet. He ran into the building, sliding on the puddle he had created. He ran down the hall way as fast as he could. All the girls were finishing up their dinner in the dining room. He ran, jumping over them like hurdles. The very last one came. It was Chrissy. As he jumped over her she lifted her fist up in between his spread legs. He fell down to the ground in pain. He slowly crawled out of the room, most of the girls passing him to go to their rooms. Ken got up, working off the pain. He chased Tama down a hallway. Tama turned upside down, flying into the room Ken had discovered earlier. He knew that was Ai's room. He stopped short as he ran in. Tama was behind her, flying around. Ai stood there, entirely naked. He eyes were closed, luckily for Kento. He walked up to her slowly, not making a single sound. He reached out, trying to grab Tama. Tama flew around her, then came up under her legs. He flew into the room the Su lived in. Ken ran after him, causing a floorboard to creak. He stopped, looking back and hoping she hadn't heard. There she was, naked, holding her sword. She looked like a demon, her eyes glowing red. He could have sworn he heard her gasp out the words 'damn you'. She slashed at him, her tachikaze ripping his shirt open and knocking him into Su's room. He opened his eyes when Su jumped on his bare stomach. He had a 4-pack and was somewhat muscular, but archeology didn't offer him too much of a workout. Kento looked at Tama, who was flying away from Su, who had a crazy ravaged look on her face. Tama jetted out the way he came in and Ken followed. Luckily, Ai was gone. Kento chased him around and eventually led to the second story. He followed him into an open room. Chrissy laid there, laughing. He saw Tama moving around her stomach. Tama got up and flew out, leaving Chrissy in a fit on the floor. Ken got out of there before she killed him for seeing her in her bra. After two hours of chasing Tama, Ken was exhausted. He was tired and hungry. It was 8 PM and he hadn't even eaten. He sighed, deciding to leave Tama-Chan on his own. He walked back down the stairs. Then came the shrill scream from Ayaki's room. Kento ran back up the stairs, gasping and wheezing as he got to her room. He opened the door and looked at her. She was lying on the floor, crying and whimpering as the turtle climbed over her breast. Kento leaped, attempting to catch him. At the last moment Tama moved, flying into Ken's pocket. His hands landed on Ayaki's breast. Quickly, he moved back and held his hands over his heads. She walked over to him and looked at him. He uncovered his head and looked at her. She leaned down and looked at him. He stared into her eyes. They were beautiful. She had beautiful green eyes. He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, pulling back and smiling. "Thank you," She said, before walking out of the room. He sat there on the second story in total ecstasy. That was the first time a girl had ever kissed him. He'd never even gotten a hug before and now a girl had kissed. He held his cheek, looking up at the roof and thanking God. Tama-Chan was still lost though. He sighed with joy, standing up. Tama popped out of Ken's pocket and landed on his head. He looked up to Tama. "You know, Tama, you put me through a lot of trouble, but I want to thank you." Tama smiled, that is, if a turtle could smile. Kento began to walk back to his room.  
  
Tama's stomach grumbled in unison with Kento's. Kento looked up at Tama and laughed. "You're hungry to, eh?" He smiled, taking him in his hands. Tama nodded, slipping out and flying next to Ken. Ken entered the kitchen, looking for his cup of ramen. Instead, there was a plate of food. It didn't look that good, but it was food. He sat down, seeing a little card. It read 'Thank you –Ayaki'. Kento held it close to his chest, smiling. He looked up at the roof. His stomach grumbled again and he looked back at the food. He slowly took a bite of the burnt looking meat. "Wow!" He said. "This is delicious!" He continued to chow down, biting it joyously. He smiled as he ate.  
  
"You really think so?" Asked Ayaki. She was leaning against the door. She pushed her self off, unfolding her arms and walking over to him. She sat down in the chair next to him. Tama laid there looking for something to eat. Ayaki pushed a bowl with some brown clumps in it to Tama-Chan. Tama looked up joyously. He reached his head in and began to nibble on the brown clumps. Ayaki smiled and Tama flew up and kissed her. She flinched, trying to tolerate it. Kento could plainly see that she was scared of turtles. "I asked Otaru what to feed him." She looked at Kento, smiling. "I just wanted to thank you for your help earlier." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek again, holding her lips there for a minute or two. She removed them, then gave him a long hug before finally getting up and walking out of the room. Kento watched her go before finally finishing up his dinner. He smiled. He was glad she wasn't angry with him. She was really a nice girl. Good looking too. But then again, all the girls were good looking. He sighed and got up.  
  
"C'mon Tama, it's time to go to sleep." He chuckled and grabbed Tama, walking to his room. On his way he passed Sakuroko. She was eating a Popsicle, but she dropped it as Ken passed her. She stared at his cheek for a moment.  
  
"Oh my God. Ayaki." She said, staring at the purple lip mark that Ken was oblivious to. Saku ran off, running up the stairs. Ken wondered what it was all about and smiled, entering his room. He walked into his bathroom; looking in the mirror and realizing there was the lipstick mark. He smiled, wiping it off. He walked back out into his room, making a little bed for Tama from a box and a blanket. He got into his futon, looking up at the hole. He sighed, pushing the table under it and placing the ladder on it. He climbed up the ladder, then pushed the heavy piece of wood off. Inside were Ayaki, Chrissy, and Sakuroko. Saku looked over and pointed to Kento, shouting and Ayaki walked over to him. She kicked him in the face and knocked him onto the ground. He looked up, seeing Ayaki.  
  
"I can't believe you," she sneered. "I give you a kiss on the cheek and you go flaunting it around everywhere? And then you have the audacity to sneak into Chrissy's and my room? I can't believe you!" She picked up a brick and threw it at his head. He fell backwards onto his futon and everything went black.  
  
"Kento! Leave Ayaki alone!" Asuka shouted at him. He looked at her, standing next to the carriage. Ayaki had come to visit him to? How? Why did she come to the dig when she was little? He would have figured that she would have been at home with her family. She looked like she was 7 or 8 years old. He looked back to the carriage, wondering who was in it. He looked in, and there that girl was again. He still didn't know who she was. He looked at Ayaki. She was cute. Then again, she still was. He sighed, staring at her.  
  
"What are you staring out?" She asked him, walking away. He began to chase her, but tripped. He got stood. The baby was crying. "Now look what you did! You made her cry!" She walked over to her, holding the baby up. "Are you okay, baby." Once again she was cut off. This time it was by Shinzu. He was holding Kento, shaking him, shouting Asuka's name. He closed his eyes, opening them again. He was sitting at a campfire. There was a girl with blonde hair there. She looked like Ayaki did, except for her hair. "Do you like? I just died it," she said. He was holding a stick with a marshmallow on it. He pulled it out, eating it. He reached in for another one. Ayaki poked the exact same marshmallow he did. She looked up to him and giggled. She stood up. Everything turned black again. Chrissy was there, looking over him. She was telling him to wake up.  
  
Kento blinked, opening his eyes. Chrissy was there, looking into his eyes. She smiled. "I can't believe Ayaki beat me to it." She looked down at him. She pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, wiping it across his. She pushed her tongue down his throat, encircling his mouth. She pushed his tongue up, then pulled her lips off. He laid there with his mouth open, staring at her. She pulled back, putting a hand on his chest. "That was a gift from America." She smiled and walked out of the room. Kento laid there, smiling. The door slid open quickly. Ayaki fumbled into the room, tripping and falling onto Kento. She looked into his eyes, taking his glasses off.  
  
"You know, you're pretty cute." She smiled. He looked at her, looking down and seeing into her shirt. She got off, remembering what she had to tell him. "Kento, Slash says that I'm his girl and he wants to fight you over me." She stared, wondering what he was going to say. He smiled, looking at her.  
  
"What? You think I'm going to fight a guy like him?" She looked at him, obviously disappointed. She got up, walking to the door. She stopped for a moment, looking down. "You know, Kento, I expected more from you." She sighed and left, closing the door behind her. He fell back to the ground, hearing Slash shout his name out. He sighed again, standing up. He knew he wouldn't be able to beat Slash. Well, he couldn't beat him in a fistfight, but maybe he could beat him some other way. He stood up, ran to the corner of his room and grabbed his guitar. He ran out of the building with the guitar in his hand. He looked at Slash. "I'm not going to fight you physically, but if you want a guitar fight then I'm gonna whip your ass!" He smirked. Slash pulled out a guitar, playing the opening to Stairway to Heaven. Kento looked at him. "Is that all you've got?" He placed the guitar in his hand. His fingers pressed tightly onto the strings. He held the pick in his hand, strumming majestically across the strings. His fingers switched to another set of strings strumming again. He smirked, finishing off the song. Everyone just stared at him. He smiled, walking back inside.  
  
Well then. I know that that wasn't much of an ending, but the story will pick up. Please, don't send me a review telling me that the relationships are evolving to fast. I have everything planed to an extent, and you'll be surprised which girl Kento ends up choosing in the end. Especially since everything is going to change. Well, that's it for chapter 2. I'm sorry it was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter bigger! One final note – Because the next chapters of Love Hina 2 will deal with so many different stories, I will begin to right them in mini-chapters. So, when you open up a chapter, it may contain as many as 15 mini chapters in it. I'm also doing this because it makes it easier for me to write with out losing my train of thought! So, thank you for reading and I apologize for any errors in my story.  
  
Next time in Love Hina 2  
  
Time is passing just swell at The Hinata House and lo and behold, Halloween has crept up on the inhabitant's of the girls and men's dormitory! While Shin and Asuka are still having problems, Ayaki is torn between Slash and Kento. Tama-Chan has made an unlikely alliance with another pet. A new inmate has come to the Hinata House, and not everyone is to pleased with it. Kento seems to like her just fine though! Plus – Why Sakabishi is so uptight and why Sakuroko is so fun! All this and more in the next exiting installment of Love Hina 2!  
  
Love Hina 2 Chapter 3 – Spooky Tale from the Hinata Crypt! Coming to a computer near you! 


End file.
